everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaktion Lyagushkin
Galaktion Lyagushkin is the son of Ivan Tsarevich and Vasilisa from The Frog Princess (also known as The Frog Tsarevna), a Russian fairy tale collected by Alexander Afanasyev. Info Name: Galaktion Ivanovich Lyagushkin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Frog Princess Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Sofoklis Kavouris Secret Heart's Desire: To explore the swampy underworld and charm a beautiful princess. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a frog. You can call me a frogman. Storybook Romance Status: I know I'll find the right princess someday. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a deviated septum, which means that I often don't notice that I tend to smell of the swamp.. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's a class where we can really get dirty. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. They test these potions on animals, and that makes me very uncomfortable. Best Friend Forever After: I love all of my friends. I can't pick just one. Character Appearance Galaktion (or Gasha as he is normally called) is of average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green T-shirt with frog motifs and black ripped jeans with a hole on his left thigh. He wears glasses on his face. Sometimes he is seen wearing a dark green frogman suit. Personality Galaktion is the adventurous type, and loves exploring dark, damp, smelly places. He especially loves swimming in the sewers. He is also highly intelligent and reads a lot of books about artifacts, magic, and other stuff. He dreams of exploring the world instead of just being some enchanted frog. He is cunning, crafty, and somewhat sardonic, but also very friendly. Biography Hello there! I'm Galaktion Lyagushkin. You can call me Gasha. I'm the son of the frog princess. My father was the youngest of three sons. He and his brothers shot arrows to find brides. My father found his bride, a frog, in a swamp. The frog was an enchanted princess who resumed her human form at night. They married, and she gave him great riches and affection. One day, he burned her frog skin. This caused her to be kidnapped by Koschei. He went on a journey to rescue her, and was assisted by Baba Yaga. Eventually, he fought against Koschei, slew him, and reclaimed his bride. My parents are very happy together. I am the youngest of three children. I have two older sisters who are set to be frog princesses in variants of my parents' story. I was chosen to be the next frog princess, er, prince. I'm pretty cool with it, as according to Mom, men have taken the role of Vasilisa before. Although my destiny is okay, it still isn't enough. I want to go out into the world and explore. I've inherited my mother's wisdom, which has manifested itself in my knowledge of history. I spend many hours in libraries reading all sorts of old texts. I want to explore the world. I've been given a magic frog skin that can change me into a frog. I am a good diver, and I'm on the diving team. I do diving off the coasts of Ever After and into the sewers. Usually I bring a frogman suit, but sometimes I bring the frog skin if I need to get into tight places. I think a life outside of my destiny would be the most fulfilling. I'd rather not be kidnapped and held prisoner by Koschei or see my frog skin burned by whoever will become my wife. I'd rather be globe-trotting and be looking for certain artifacts than just sitting in a swamp waiting for a princess. I need more excitement! Trivia *Galaktion's surname is derived from the Russian word for frog. *Galaktion has a pet great auk named Ochki. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Erik Scott Kimerer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:The Frog Princess Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian Category:Frogs Category:Shapeshifters